Protection
by bloodyfiction
Summary: Roxy é uma garota rebelde de 17 anos conhecida por ser filha de um magnata americano. O pai, ao se mudar para o Alaska pede que a filha vá morar na casa de seu amigo Tony Stark, que será seu protetor. Tudo estaria perfeito a não ser por o que aconteceu na noite anterior a esse pedido. Roxy e Tony haviamdormido juntos. E esse era um passado que eles deveriam esquecer.
1. Introdução

**Introdução**

Um coração bate e distribui sangue por todo o corpo nos mantendo vivos, e em momentos de adrenalina absoluta essa velocidade dobra.  
Mas uma coisa era verdade, sempre que ele chegava perto de mim meu coração batia daquele jeito. Ele era meu sol, era ele quem me dava a vontade de viver. Ele era mais do que um protetor numa armadura de ferro. Ele era o homem da minha vida. Por rebeldia talvez, eu não tivesse reparado aquilo de primeira, mas ele era perfeito demais para mim. Era algo inexplicável ia além da forma na qual nossos peitos se encaixavam, ia além de qualquer coisa. Talvez por que eu tivesse sido forçada a esquecer o passado que nós tivemos ou qualquer coisa assim, mas era algo impossível de se apagar da minha mente... Quanto mais do meu coração.  
Ele estava ali para me proteger. Mas eu o protegi. Por amor.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Million Dollar Man

As rodadas de bebida desfilavam a minha frente, observei um grupo de rapazes rindo e se divertindo, flertando comigo levemente. Talvez por que eu fosse a única mulher sozinha naquele ambiente. Um fato é que: Eu não deveria estar sozinha naquele ambiente.  
Eu havia marcado de sair com umas amigas, mas elas furaram comigo. E agora, tudo o que restava para mim era eu e meu Cosmopolitan. Que por acaso estava acabando, e o dinheiro que me sobrava era para pegar o taxi. Ou eu ia embora, ou eu encontrava um homem para pagar minhas despesas.  
Olhei para o lado de novo. Eu estava meio tonta. Só um pouquinho. Mas vi um cara do jeito que eu gostava. Eu poderia dar até uns amassos nele se ele pagasse minha conta. Sorri. Encarei por trinta segundos, mentalmente contados, e pisquei. Depois voltei a atenção ao meu drink. Não estava vendo, mas sabia que ele estava me encarando. Pelo que eu tinha visto, era um homem de cabelos castanhos, uma barba sexy,e uma carinha de rico. Tinha um sorriso charmoso e usava um terno que o deixava completamente... Delicioso. Não sabia quem ele era, mas sabia que poderia me bancar durante a noite inteira. Esperei mais trinta segundos, bebi um gole e olhei para o lado. O homem, que parecia que não havia tirado os olhos de mim, fez um sinal para os outros rapazes e veio andando lentamente em minha direção. Meu coração se acelerou. Minha experiência em conquista não era grande. Eu só tinha 17 anos. E ao olhar para aquele rapaz percebi que ele tinha mais de 30. Ele se posicionou atrás de mim.  
- Oi, moça... Posso saber seu nome? – Sua voz era grossa, rouca e sexy, senti minha nuca se arrepiar.  
- Meu nome é Roxy. – Eu disse me virando levemente ao percebendo que seu rosto ficara colado no meu. – Roxy Turner. E você? – Ele sorriu e apertou sua mão sobre minha cintura. – Ora, ora... Você não me conhece? Sou Tony Stark. – Eu já devia ter escutado aquele nome em conversar corriqueiras em minha casa, mas nunca havia prestado muita atenção, devia ser um riquinho amigo de papai, ou herdeiro... Eu só sabia naquele momento eu estava me sentindo como um turbilhão por dentro.  
- Conheço seu nome, senhor Stark. – Ele sorriu de lado me fazendo derreter por dentro. Ele aproximou seus lábios do meu pescoço e começou a subir até minha orelha.  
- Me chame de Tony. Você tem permissão... – Ri baixinho e abaixei minha cabeça deixando os longos fios descerem sobre meu pescoço. Ele riu de volta. Sua risada era grossa, provocante...  
- Então, tá... Tony... – Ele sorriu e eu voltei a encará-lo apreciando a falta de distância entre nós.  
– Melhor assim, né? – Fiz que sim levemente com a cabeça sentindo minhas pernas ficarem bambas.  
- Sim.  
- Está sozinha? – Ele me abordou rápido, meu coração deu um salto com aquilo. Eu simplesmente não esperava. Eu já sabia o que viria depois. Mas eu estava tão bêbada que não estava ligando para nada.  
- Sim. Completamente. – Ele riu.  
- Posso ser uma companhia para você, mocinha? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça ele me apoiou na cintura enquanto eu me levantava. Fiz que sim olhando nos olhos dele. Eu queria que ele fosse minha companhia. Me levantei e antes que eu conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa Tony me imprensou contra a parede mais próxima. Tascando-me um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura com força e seus lábios se abriram abrindo os meus, sua língua não perdeu tempo em se enrolar com a minha. Soltei um suspiro baixo. Não sabia ao certo qual era o problema daquele homem, só sabia que ele beijava muito bem. Eu estava tonta demais para reparar nele, mas sabia que ele tinha uma boa experiência, ele devia ser mulherengo.  
Ele parou o beijo e passou seu dedo indicador sobre meu rosto.  
- Quantos anos você tem?  
- 17. – Eu disse na cara dura. Ele sorriu de lado parecendo que achava minha idade engraçada.  
- É sério, Roxy.  
- Eu estou falando sério. – Tony torceu os lábios e me deu um breve selinho.  
- Vamos supor que seja verdade... Você é virgem? – Olhei para ele com os olhos esbugalhados sem entender direito por que ele havia perguntado aquilo, fiz um leve movimento com a cabeça para os lados e disse.  
- Não – dei um risinho baixo e nervoso. – Por quê? – Tony passou seu braço sobre meu ombro e saiu me carregando. Ele andava lentamente. As pessoas nos olhavam com força, sem a menor vontade de fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Elas olhavam sem vergonha na cara. E eu, ficava completamente vermelha. Tony parecia adorar enquanto me carregava para o hall do hotel, que era onde ficava o bar onde estávamos. Ele parou na frente do elevador, apertou o botão para chamar. Ele ainda não havia respondido a minha pergunta e aquilo estava me sufocando demais, eu estava com vontade de socar a cara dele. Como se já não fosse o suficiente todos no bar olhando para a minha cara.  
O elevador chegou. Tony pôs sua mão em minhas costas e me empurrou para o elevador levemente. E quando a porta se fechou a nossa frente, ele me puxou pela cintura me dando um beijo que tirou o fôlego. Só consegui sentir minhas pernas ficarem bambas e suas mãos correndo para de baixo do meu cabelo, prendendo-os em sua raiz com força e me trazendo para mais perto dele, até que não houvesse espaço nenhum. Tony deu uma breve pausa, me olhou nos olhos com seus belos olhos castanhos e disse com seu tom de voz baixa, rouca e sexy:  
- Eu só queria saber se ia enfrentar uma virgenzinha ou uma jovem que sabia das coisas... Ou pelo menos do básico. – Olhei para ele pronta para enfrentar sua arrogância.  
- Eu sei de bastante coisa, Stark. – Eu disse entre dentes. A porta se abriu. Era o último andar, o andar das suítes presidenciais. Eram só dois apartamentos. Tony me olhou de lado. Sorriu e pôs a mão nas minhas costas me empurrando para uma porta branca. A da nossa direita. Ele puxou um cartãozinho do bolso e passou numa espécie de fechadura. A porta se abriu. Dei de cara com um enorme vidro panorâmico que mostrava a cidade inteira, olhei para aquilo deslumbrada. A enorme cama tinha um lençol de seda branco cobrindo o mesmo, assim que ele entrou começou a tocar uma música ambiente. Uma música sexy, era um Charme ou algo assim. Só sei que me deixou relaxada. Tony fechou a porta atrás dele, eu recostei sobre uma espécie de móvel que tinha ali. Ele se sentou sobre a cama e tirou a camisa, me deixando ter visão para um corpo maravilhoso, e para um compartimento azul brilhante em seu peito. Ele mexeu em seu cabelo e me olhou.  
- Você disse que sabe de bastante coisa, agora prove meu amorzinho. – Sorri, e tirei minha camiseta e meu sutiã.  
- E eu vou provar, Tony. – Subi em cima dele e comecei a beijá-lo. Com força com voracidade, ataquei sua calça retirando a mesma com força, ele fez a mesma coisa com minha saia. Sua mão invadiu minha calcinha passando pelo meu clitóris e fazendo um movimento circular. Estava tudo indo tão rápido, mas eu estava bêbada demais para ligar. Aliás, quem iria ligar, ele parecia ser realmente rico, parecia ser realmente lindo, ele tinha uma pegada do caramba. Eu deveria estar dando graças a Deus, nunca tinha tido tanta sorte com aquilo, então, era melhor aproveitar. Talvez depois do sexo eu conseguisse bebida, talvez no frigobar... Minha mente parou quando Tony acelerou a velocidade e a força. Me fez gemer, soltar um gemido. Gemido que o fez sorrir e tirar a calça e a cueca por conta própria. O observei nu, ele era gostoso. Tipo, muito. E tinha uma coisa brilhante azul no meio do peito, mas eu estava chapada demais para ligar par aquilo. Fechei os olhos enquanto ele passava a língua pelo meu pescoço e eu virava a cabeça. Sua boca tocou meus seios e o circundou com os lábios, soltando um leve chupão. Sua mão desceu e ele afundou um dedo em mim, gemi alto enquanto eu me encaixava nos braços dele e seu dedo entrava e saia de mim, me fazendo gemer alto. Olhei nos seus olhos, e era lá onde eu via a vontade dele de fazer o que ele estava fazendo. Ele parecia que iria me comer viva, o desejo brilhava como faíscas insistentes em seus olhos. Me senti ficar mais molhada com aquele, segurei firme na fronha enquanto ele pegava se polegar e esfregava sobre meu clitóris, maldito! Senti meus lábios se abrirem e meus olhos se fecharem, me contorci completamente tomada pelo desejo e pela vontade de tê-lo. Ele passou bem devagar seus dedos dentro de mim depois tirou. Me olhou nos olhos e sorriu, mas não foi um sorriso como um foi um sorriso cafajeste.  
- É você está bem molhadinha. – Ele sorriu ainda mais aberto e juntou seus lábios com os meus me beijando, segurando firme em meus cabelos me deixando ainda mais excitada, sua boca explorava a minha, me mordia. Ele parou o beijo e correu com seus lábios e sua barba correndo sobre meu rosto arranhando levemente até chegar a minha orelha, senti seu peito se tocar contra o meu e o meio dos meus seios tocar seu compartimento metálico azul me dando um certo frio, que me arrepiou completamente se pressionando e soltei um gemido enquanto ele disse: - E isso é perfeito para mim, sabia?  
Sorri, e senti suas mãos correrem até meus seios passando a mão envolvendo e me fazendo gemer alto, ele mordeu o lábio inferior e eu subi em cima dele pronta para atacar, naquele momento era eu a faminta por ele. Minhas mãos passaram pelo peito dele arranhando enquanto eu sentava sobre suas pernas. Minha mão segurou seu membro e o envolveu fazendo movimentos rápidos de vai e vem enquanto eu o olhava nos olhos, sua boca levemente se abriu e eu ouvi ele soltar um ofego levemente "mais" consegui escutá-lo dizendo levemente. E aquilo serviu de combustível para que eu escorregasse ainda mais sobre suas pernas e encostasse meus lábios sobre a cabeça de seu membro e começasse a deslizar por ele todo. Tony gemeu alto e eu subi meu olhar, olhei fixamente para e ele, e tudo o que ele fez foi se apoiar em um braço e com o outro pegou em meu cabelo e me pressionou contra seu membro me fazendo coloca-lo todo na minha boca.  
- Ah, Roxy... – Ele gemeu, coloquei minha mão acompanhando meu movimento com a boca. – Sua boca é perfeita... Imagina sua vagina...  
- Ah, Tony... – Suas palavras me fizeram gemer, enquanto ele se movimentava colocando ele mesmo seu membro em mim, me abrindo por dentro, me fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto ele se segurava em minha cintura e se movimentava para dentro de mim. Meus braços envolveram seu corpo, e minhas mãos alcançaram suas costas, arranhei conforme o prazer que seu corpo me dava, o vai e vem de sensações era tão desconhecido, como se fosse algo que eu nunca houvesse sentido antes , mas com Tony parecia não haver limites, eu me deixei levar pela a sensação que tomava conta do meu corpo, conforme suas estocadas se tornavam mais fortes mais prazer eu sentia, ele afundou sua cabeça sobre meu pescoço, seu cheiro madeirado invadiu minhas narinas, ele me cobriu de beijos pela região me fazendo gemer alto, seus dedos correram pela minha cintura. Um simples toque de suas mãos parecia que me invadia, explorava, e me deixava mais faminta por mais. Seus lábios tocaram meus seios novamente, mas ele não ficava perdido entre o movimento e o que fazia com meus seios, ele sabia exatamente o que mexia com uma mulher, ele não só me desvendava, ele parecia já me conhecer. Tony não havia feito nada comigo antes, mas parecia que transava comigo todas as noites. Parecia que ele já me conhecia. Seus lábios tocaram os meus com urgência, mas meus olhos estavam fechados, ainda não tinha olhado para ele, nem visto a expressão dele. Eu consegui sentir seus lábios, mas não correspondi. Abri meus olhos olhando em seus olhos escuros. Perdendo-me neles, e sentindo o desejo deles, desejo por mim, ele estava me querendo, tanto quanto eu. Seus lábios entre abertos e seu olhar, com uma feição de prazer descomunal, o mesmo que eu sentia. E eu estava gostando. Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura, então me senti sendo dominada por um prazer muito maior, meu corpo inteiro formigou, então só soltei um som mais alto da minha boca. Ele sentiu o mesmo.  
Me joguei ao seu lado na cama, meu corpo estava quente, e eu suava. Nunca havia passado por isso antes. Fechei os olhos sentindo as minhas respirações irregulares, e meu corpo esfriando. Me sentia tão melhor. Não queria mais bebida nenhuma, só queria ficar ali abraçada nele.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Gravity

_(Narração Tony)_

A manhã tocou meus olhos como um balde de água fria, olhei para o lado, a garota de cabelos ruivos que havia dormido comigo na noite anterior estava abraçada em com a cabeça deitada sobre meu ombro e as pernas nuas abraçando a minha perna esquerda. Estava tão bonitinha em seu rostinho de menina que fiquei com pena de levantar e deixa-la ali. Talvez eu devesse esperar e oferecer carona, mas talvez ela ficasse achando que eu estaria dando mole para ela e quisesse mais e eu não era esse tipo de pessoa. A situação estava tão boa que quase não reparei que meu celular vibrava em cima da cabeceira. Peguei o mesmo. "Marcus Turner" era o que dizia, ele era CEO de uma empresa importante que fornecia matéria-prima para a Stark Industries.  
- Turner! – Atendi falando um pouco baixo e ouvi ela murmurar como uma gatinha ronronando. Não pude evitar de sorrir e passar a mão sobre seus cabelos.  
- Stark. Tenho que te pedir um favor muito importante e até um pouco abusado, mas é temporário. – Fiz "uhum" e escutei Marcus sorrir do outro lado. – Estou com uns problemas, vou me mudar para o Alaska, mas quero que minha filha fique com você. Quero que você seja o protetor dela.  
Eu sorri do o outro lado, se ela não fosse nenhuma pentelha de 12 anos de idade seria tranquilo para mim.  
- Como é essa menina? – Perguntei por curiosidade e para saber o que queria saber mesmo.  
- O nome dela é Roxy tem de 17 para 18 anos. É muito bonita, dá um pouco de trabalho, mas eu acho que ela vai se dar bem com você. – Olhei para a menina nos meus braços. Tentei lembrar-me de como ela havia se apresentado. Meu corpo gelou quando eu lembrei de seu nome "Roxy Turner", lembrei-me de sua idade "17". E aí senti como se meu coração tivesse parado, e a última vez que aquilo aconteceu foi quando Pepper me largou. Eu ainda me lembro de quando aquilo aconteceu, quando ela disse que estava cansada de tudo, na verdade a razão dela ter pirado foi a tia dela ter tido um ataque de coração por causa de estar sempre estressada com o marido e morrido e ela ficou com medo de morrer por que eu estava sempre estressando ela. Ela se demitiu da Stark Industries, se mudou para uma cabana no Tibete (sei que é meio esquisito, quanto mais para ela) e se divorciou. Ela foi buscar a paz interior e eu voltei para a minha vida normal, como conquistador de mulheres. Mas eu ainda sinto falta dela e... Quando ela foi embora foi muito difícil para mim.  
- Quando eu busco ela? – Tentei manter a postura enquanto falava com o Marcus, tentei imaginar se ele descobrisse que naquele exato momento enquanto eu falava com ele eu estava nu e abraçado com a filha de 17 anos dele.  
- Ela saiu com umas amigas, deve ter dormido na casa de uma delas porque não chegou até agora, mas depois do almoço ela já deve estar aqui. Vou pegar o voo as 16 horas, então já sabe... – Fiz mais uma vez um "uhum" e ele sorriu. – Estou indo a uma reunião agora, preciso desligar.  
O Marcus desligou. Mas meu coração não parava de bater, parecia que era eu quem estava tendo um ataque de coração naquele momento. Sacudi levemente a garota ao meu lado. Ela murmurou e abriu os enormes olhos verdes me olhando.  
- O-o-o que houve? – Ela disse com uma voz rouca e densa por causa do sono. – Olhei para ela com pena e mordi o lábio inferior.  
- Você precisa sair daqui, agora.

_(Narração Roxy)_

Eu estava arrumando as malas no meu quarto. O tal Tony me acordou mas nem quis me levar a casa, me mandou de volta num táxi como se eu fosse um pacote. Confesso que fiquei morrendo de raiva dele. E depois que cheguei a casa meu pai pediu que eu arrumasse minhas coisas que ele ia me mandar para casa de um amigo dele. Não entendi nada direito, mas ele disse que assim que eu terminasse, ele me daria explicações. Eu estava com meus headphones no último volume, Alex Turner do Arctic Monkeys cantava para mim mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção, embora essa fosse a minha música favorita, eu sentia que estava pouco me lixando para aquilo naquele momento. Minha mente estava naquele homem maravilhoso que eu havia transado na noite anterior, tudo parecia tão surreal que as vezes eu tocava minha própria pele na esperança de lembrar algum detalhe dele ou da noite anterior, meu Deus, ele era muito perfeito.  
Minha mente, por mais que trabalhasse em estar chateada com ele não parava de pensar em como eu queria vê-lo. Pus minha última blusa de banda sobre o monte de roupas na mala e a fechei.  
- Pai! Acabei! – Gritei e ouvi-o pegar o celular no bolso. Ele deveria estar ligando para o tal amigo. Joguei-me sobre a cama e peguei uma revista sobre a minha cabeceira, era uma revista de fofocas, lembrei que a minha amiga, Olivia, havia esquecido ali quando dormiu na minha casa. Peguei a mesma e comecei a folhear. Até que uma notícia me chamou a atenção "Magnata e herói! Descubra mais sobre o solteiro mais desejado da América: Tony Stark". O título era ridículo, mas a foto que a notícia mostrava e a notícia era interessante, principalmente sobre quem falavam. O homem da foto... Meu coração disparou ao vê-lo. Ele vestia um terno, óculos escuros e estava parado na frente de algum lugar, claramente cercado por fotógrafos. Seus braços estavam estendidos e seu semblante era sério. Comecei a ler a matéria com voracidade. Mas antes que eu conseguisse passar da primeira linha fui surpreendida por um foguete, meteoro ou qualquer coisa do gênero passou pela janela do meu quarto e pousou no jardim.  
- Puta merda! – Gritei enquanto saía do meu quarto morrendo de susto, me surpreendi quando vi que meu pai recebia um homem na porta. Era o Homem de Ferro, e ele estava tirando sua armadura. Semicerrei os olhos na esperança de ver melhor. E quase fiz xixi nas calças quando percebi que eu havia dormido com o Homem de Ferro e o pior, era ele quem ia cuidar de mim. Ele deixou a armadura do lado de fora da casa. E entrou olhando ao redor. Meu pai olhou para cima e assim que ele me viu apoiada na grade, quase me jogando no olhar de baixo e com olhar de pânico achou que eu tivesse emocionada em conhecer o Homem de Ferro? Como eu sei disso? Bem, ficou claro com o que ele disse depois de ver meu claro desespero:  
- Nossa, filha, você gostou mesmo da minha surpresa, não é? – Ele sorriu apontou para mim e para o Tony, que me olhou com um olhar canalha e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. – Tony, essa é a minha filha Roxy.  
Saí da grade e comecei a descer as escadas, senti meu corpo tremer, enquanto descia as escadas e meus olhos não saiam daqueles castanhos. Eu precisava de ajuda.

Ele estendeu a mão quando cheguei perto, a apertou firme e disse:  
- É um prazer te conhecer, Rosalie Kim Turner. – Como ele sabia meu nome inteiro? Eu não sabia. Só sabia que queria sumir dali.  
- Roxy, eu tenho que te avisar uma coisa. – Meu pai deu um longo suspiro e continuou: - Vou me mudar para o Alaska por questões de segurança, depois falamos sobre isso, mas, eu preciso que você fique com o Tony, sendo ele o Homem de Ferro e um amigo de confiança creio que ele vá cuidar de você como merece, não é? Ele vai ser além de seu tutor, seu protetor. O que você acha disso, Stark?  
- A ideia me agrada. – Seu sorriso parecia maléfico, mas eu sabia que não era isso... Eu tinha medo do que me aguardava...


End file.
